Our Days Together
by Redwhale6
Summary: Alfred loved Arthur but never had the courage to tell him. Now years later they have another chance. Is Arthur willing to forgive? Is Alfred willing to risk it? (Songfic! Still looking for songs for the chapters to come so feel free to recommend!) {T for suggested stuff and language}


**(UsUk )**

It all started out with a kiss. It was only a kiss. That was all it took for Alfred to know he was in love. He'd known the Britt for years. He'd had a crush on him when he was a teenager. Hell he'd had more than a little crush. But it wasn't enough for him to make it past his fear of being rejected. Alfred had even hurt Arthur in an attempt to forget him. He'd told him he hated him and never wanted to see him again.

But it had been five years. Alfred hadn't seen Arthur in _five _years. Then they met at some conference meeting for his news paper.

"Artie?" Alfred said when he saw him in the hall. He'd been torn between running away before the Britt answered and kissing him right then and there.

"Alfred?" Arthur said his eyes widening.

"Hi" Alfred said trying to summon his usual bubbly personality. It was gone though. He was too torn. The two options still seemed good. Though he couldn't decide which one.

"Hello" Arthur said avoiding his eyes. He must still think Alfred hated him. _'duh that's the last words you said to him'_

"Wow it's been a long time" Alfred said summoning back some of his enthusiasm.

"Yeah five years…" Arthur still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen what I said back then…I didn't mean it I was just a stupid teenager" Alfred said hoping to get past that. He wanted to back into Arthur's life.

"Yes I guess so…" Arthur said shaking his head.

"Think we could start over?" Alfred said hoping-_praying_ they could.

"Why not?" Arthur said shrugging. Alfred knew better. It wasn't a statement that you just say. It was a question.

"Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the representative here in New York!" Alfred said holding out his hand.

"Hullo I'm Arthur Kirkland the representative from the company in London." Arthur said shaking his hand.

"Come meet the rest of the people here" Alfred said leading Arthur into the meeting room.

After the meeting Arthur had asked for directions to his hotel and Alfred had given them. No matter what they said things were awkward. _'How could it not be? You destroyed him'_

They saw each other at work every day for the rest of the week. What was slowly killing Alfred was watching Arthur get close to Francis. Arthur would deny it saying he hated the "bloody frog" but it was obvious he cared.

Then one day after work Francis asked Arthur to go get dinner with him. Arthur said yes and it went off from there. Soon they were an official couple. Well as official as it got with Arthur denying it ever turn.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said as he followed him out of the conference room.

"My name is Arthur and what do you want?" Arthur said glancing at his watch. He had a date with Francis later.

"I…well it's taken me so long to get the courage to do this and it seems I'm a bit too late" Alfred said glancing up to see Francis coming out with two of his colleagues He couldn't see them though so maybe he could do this quick.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said confused.

"This" Alfred said smashing their lips together. It was okay. Arthur only kinda kissed him back but he didn't push him away.

"Bye!" Alfred said scarlet. He ran out of the building and hailed a taxi before Arthur could respond.

Now Alfred was playing out what was happening on Arthur's date. Francis would be playing footsie under the table and Arthur would play along. After the meal they would he'd go back to Francis's place and probably spend the night. Alfred could imaging kissing Arthur again and doing unspeakable things to the Britt. He'd pull of his clothes in one smooth action. He'd kiss up and down his neck until Arthur called out his name.

"This is the price I pay" Alfred muttered as he walked up to his apartment. He was still imagining what Arthur and Francis would be doing. Arthur would call out Francis not Alfred. He would let Francis kiss him. He would let Francis dominate him. He would let Alfred go.

"Open up your eyes" Alfred said as he fell down on his bed. He could imagine Arthur laying there with him. Curled up next to him. Naked and exposed.

_'Where he should be…'_

"No you need to get over this! You're the one who ruined things to begin with!" Alfred said facepalming a little more violently than necessary. It didn't stop his jealousy. Or the images of Francis and Arthur.

"I'm Mr. Brightside I should be happy Arthur found someone!"

_'not jealous it's not me…'_

Alfred couldn't get the images out of his. Arthur pushing Francis onto the bed and stadling his hips when he should be doing that to Alfred.

'No you pushed him away. You did this to yourself.'

"I never…" Alfred said banging his head against the bed.

Maybe he could just ignore Arthur. But he knew he couldn't. He was in love and this time he would wait. This time we would have to Mr. Brightside.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNOTES0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**So this is just a little fic based off of songs! The first one is by The Killers. I love them~ anyway I'm looking for a song for the next chapter. (SPOILERS) It will be Arthur's perspective and needs to be about going back. I had a song in my mind but I forgot the name! *facetable* Very bad of me. Please review and suggest a song! **_

_**I never~**_

_**-Red**_


End file.
